I Don't Need You
by Apple-Berry-Sluppie12
Summary: It's so fluffy it burns your eyes. Complete ZATR


What starts with a 'con' and ends with a 'test'? CONTEST! If you wish to take part in the zatrness, simply write it in your review. And remember; THERE IS NO SUCH THING AS A BAD ZATR!

-/-

"I hate you."

Tak spoke calmly as she could, though her small hands were shaking on either side of her. Cuts and bruises covered her freezing body, snow gently drifting around her. The water sizzled her skin. But she couldn't care less.

Zim rolled his icy blue eyes. "Ya know, some people might say 'Hell yes' if someone offered to help them." He muttered, pushing his hands in his coat pocket. Not only was he chilled to the bone, but he was doing it for her! And she obviously could not accept that.

Tak's eyes became purple slits. No, she had not bothered to turn on her disguise, but no one seemed to notice. Or care. Her antennas dropped slightly from the cold. And though she looked cold, a new, bubbling heat fueled her.

"Well, maybe I didn't need you to save me, fatass." She hissed, voice containing venom. As if to prove her point, she stood up, wincing slightly, and brushed the snow off her pants and shirt. That was all she had to shield herself from the bitter, arctic temperatures. Her chest heaved with every breath. Zim noticed.

"Yeah, you do. Look, your shaking. Or are you so dumb you can't tell?" He replied snidely, voice dripping with hate. Tak glared at him, trying to walk away from the rude irken. The first few steps were find. But then, her legs felt like jelly, unable to maintain holding her weight. She stumbled, then landed sharply on the ground with a thud. Zim laughed.

"See now? Can't even walk, dumb bitch." He continued to laugh, expecting to feel pride in his enemy's demise.

But he did not. In fact, he felt a little... Guilty for letting her freeze and fall. He frowned, baffled by his emotions. Then he sighed.

Tak felt terribly embarrassed. This was not how today should've gone! She shouldn't have cut herself up at that hill, and should not be wobbling clumsily in front of Zim! She didn't even want to be here. She wanted to go home, watch a horror movie, and sleep.

"Go away, will you?!" She screamed, trying to fight the lumpy feeling in the back of her throat. This was like the irken training camp all over again. Feel confident, mess up, get laughed at. It never ended. Not even on earth.

Zim shook his head, bending down to be Tak's height. She bit her lip hard as she possibly could. Zim sighed.

"I have no idea what I'm doing," He mumbled. "So don't question me."

He took off his jacket, ignoring the searing coldness that overcame his body, and wrapt it gently around Tak. Her antennas quivered with confusion, shooting him a puzzled glance. Zim pulled her closer to him until she was on his lap. For a moment, they stayed like that, irken to irken. Then he scooped her up, standing, and began to walk.

At first, Tak fidgeted. She did NOT want to seem like some helpless, vulnerable girl who couldn't do anything. But slowly, she began to loose energy, slumping into Zim's arms. She noticed his scent lingered on the jacket. His arms also were helping warm her hypothermic body. Tak began slipping in and out of consciousness, comforted by her surroundings until her body became limp in Zim's arms.

Zim at first, felt nothing. He was only taking the girl home. What's so emotional about that? Zim heard a light moan come from Tak. He looked down at her.

Her antennas were curled up, close to the side of her face. She had obviously fallen asleep. He noticed how long her eyelashes were. And how she had a cute way of breathing. In small puff, out small puffs. Under his fax hair, his antenna twitched. Zim's eyes softened. A light blush crawled across his face. He caught himself thinking about her, and he scowled himself. He should not feel this urge to protect her. This urge to keep her with him at all times, make sure she stayed safe. Or this urge to get her attention, to make her impressed. To make her want to love him...

"Snap out of it Zim," He whispered to himself, red in the face. When he came to her weenie stand, he couldn't help but feel the tiniest bit of disappointment. She was cute. He kinda liked her cuddled up to him.

He walked in the base, looking for a couch to put her on. He found a small love seat, and figured that would have to do. Very slowly, carefully, he laid her on the couch. She let out a breath of air. Zim found himself staring at her, absentmindedly. He sighed.

Then he realized she was asleep. She could not here him. He could tell her.

He blushed, looking down at her. He knelt down.

"Umm... Hey Tak." He began, scratching his head nervously. "I hope your ok and all. And I'm sorry... About you being cold and all..." He flushed more. How stupid he was! Just spit it out already!

"Tak, I know you hate me and all... But I don't hate you. Your um... I donno. Hot? The only one who's sorta nice to me? And umm..." He sputtered. He looked back down at her.

"I kinda, sorta, might love you. A lot."

Tak whimpered in her sleep. Zim smiled, cupping her cheeks. She was softer than he expected. Blushing wildly, he brought his lips to her cheek. She sighed. He pretended that it was because of him.

"But I guess I can't have it all, huh?" He said softly. Her hands reached up to his. She hugged them to her while she slept. Zim's heart practically exploded. No one ever showed him affection! It felt so nice to be touched. A tingly feeling developed in his hand. His eyes softened.

"Love you too, dumbass." He muttered, giving her one last look before leaving.

-/-

Zim got out of bed, bringing himself to the top level in his house. G.I.R. was watching the scary monkey show. Zim flinched upon seeing the horrible beast. Then he noticed a note on the table. He picked it up.

Zim,

Thank you for saving me the other day. It was very kind of you. I felt a bit bad about what happened, so I enclosed in this note a irken licky stick. It's my favorite flavor, Apple-Berry. I hope you like.

Thank you again.

Love Tak

Zim read over the note several times. He brushed his fingers over 'Love Tak'. He blushed. Then a smile played over his lips. Warmth radiated from his heart.

"Thank you, more likely."

-/-

Authors Notes: Hee hee... "Apple-Berry flavored" ^^

I watched 'The Vow' before writing this. I simply HAD to get the cheesy love stuff out of me. So this was born!

I tried to make Zim seem protective, Elena Hurly's idea, but kinda sorta failed... But I will make a better one! But only if I get 5 reviews and 5 faves!

Please write zatr guys. I really miss reading new fics :(

BY: APPLEBERRYSLUPPIE12


End file.
